Roommates 3: Tease
by Miasen
Summary: Stand-alone sequel to previous two fics. Where Bobby is a complete tease, driving Warren mad with lust. Fun stuff follow. PWP. Yaoi.


A/N: Stand-alone sequel to the two other Roommate fics. Complete PWP.

**Warning:** Contains adult situations between two consenting men.

* * *

Warren landed awkwardly on the hard ground of the Danger Room, pain jolting through his legs. There was no time to do anything other than to register the pain before he had to toss himself to the side to avoid a falling piece of concrete. He rolled along the floor and got to his feet safely away from the crumbling building.

It was absolute mayhem. The holograms in the room depicted a New York City ravaged by war, nothing but ruins and flames left of what had once been a thriving city. He cast a quick glance over the area, trying to find the others, but the only one he could see was Kitty standing on the other side of the square he was on. He called out to her, asking where the others were, and she pointed vaguely in a direction, and together they ran towards the sound of screeching metal that was most likely Wolverine.

As they rounded a corner he could see the rest of his team. They were being attacked by tanks and robot soldiers, and it seemed they were just barely managing to pull through. Warren leaped into the air, beat his wings and soared upwards, acting as eyes for the others. He called out warnings, tried to find the weak points in the enemy's lines and what else he could do to help from high up in the air.

On the street below he could see Bobby running along with the others, and it was a rather distracting view, with that tight leather suit he wore, and more often than not Warren ended up staring at him rather than the enemies. Something that in the end resulted in him not noticing the new piece of concrete that was falling from one of the ruins until it hit him in the back.

The air escaped his lungs in a hiss as he plummeted to the ground. He managed to spread his wings enough to cushion his fall some, but he still hit the street with his shoulder first and curled into a ball as pain shot through him.

"Hey, you okay?" he heard someone say and forced one eye open to see Bobby standing above him, a worried look on his face. Warren twisted his lips into something resembling a smile.

"Yes, I think so," he said and turned around so he could get his arms under his body and push to his feet. But before he got so far Bobby had hooked his arms under his and helped him get his footing.

One of Bobby's arms lingered against his, fingers brushing against his biceps in a way that was not accidental. But then a crash sounded, and Bobby quickly pulled his arm away and gave Warren a lopsided grin before running off to join the fight again. No one would have noticed what had just happened, that small moment between the two of them, but it was enough for Warren to feel a swarm of butterflies start fluttering in his stomach.

He stared after Bobby, his gaze immediately dropping to his ass. But then the fact that they were all under attack hit him, and he focused on his surroundings, following the others into combat.

Twenty minutes later they were all heading out of the now plain-looking Danger Room, their training over for the day. It had been moderately successful. The enemies had been stopped, but the ruined city had been even more ruined by the end of their session, so Wolverine wasn't completely satisfied and kept talking about civilian losses and what not.

Warren was walking in front of Bobby, and when he cast a glance over his shoulder Bobby sent him a look that was only for him, a look filled with desire that had Warren almost stop dead in his tracks. But he managed to drag his feet along into the changing rooms where he and the others were quick to drop their sweaty clothes and jump into the showers. Without even thinking about it Bobby and Warren ended up standing next to one another, some unknown force pulling them as close as they could get without arousing suspicion.

Bobby let out a small sigh as hot water poured over his body. This Danger Room session had been hard, and his body had been aching badly ay the end of it, but now the water relieved some of that.

He stole a glance to his side, where Warren was standing. Besides him again was Wolverine and Colossus, but to Bobby those just weren't interesting, so his gaze stopped at Warren. Warren and he were doing a good job acting casual around the others, so as far as they knew no one had any idea that they were anything beyond roommates. Bobby wouldn't mind terribly if the others had known, but he had to admit that there were fun in this sneaking around business.

Warren inched his head in Bobby's direction, and for a moment their eyes met each other. They smiled briefly, but then Bobby looked away. A wet and naked Warren was a tempting view, and he didn't particularly want to get an erection here in the showers, not with the other guys around.

Bobby grasped a bottle of liquid soap and squirted out a generous dollop into the palm of his hand. He stared down at it for a moment, cast a quick glance over at Warren, and grinned to himself. He coughed almost inaudibly, just loud enough for Warren to hear it, and then he let his hands slowly trace down his abs, spreading the soap out generously before slowly starting to rub it over his torso in a way that was certain to get Warren's attention and keep it. He didn't look, but he could feel Warren's eyes on his body, and it spurred him on. He turned his body a few inches in Warren's direction and let his soapy hands drop to thoroughly wash his groin, knowing that Warren would see it. He had to bite his lips as a Cheshire grin threatened to break forth on his face, but managed to keep his face set in a semi-casual look.

Slowly he lifted his face and looked over at Warren. The winged mutant looked tense, his gaze drifting between the tiled floor and Bobby. And it certainly wasn't his face he was looking at; he didn't even notice that Bobby was looking at him because he was seemingly preoccupied with casting stolen glances at his private parts.

Slowly Bobby dragged his hands back up his torso, and he could see that Warren's stolen glances were following in the same direction. Suddenly Warren seemed to realise what he was doing, and his gaze quickly lifted to Bobby's face, and upon seeing Bobby staring back at him with a knowing look he promptly blushed and looked away, locking his gaze on the tiles in front of him.

The sound of a door closing was heard over the showers, and Bobby realised that Warren and him were the only ones left in the room now that Peter and Logan had left. He quickly rinsed off the soap, hooked a hand around Warren's neck and pulled him in for a passionate but short kiss.

"I'll meet you back in the room," he whispered as he let Warren go, and quickly he walked out of the room and into the locker rooms to dry off and change.

For a moment Warren was just blinking, still dazed from the sudden kiss and departure. The water was beating down on him, and after a moment he realised just where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. Being quick about it he cleaned himself.

By the time he got into the locker rooms they were empty, all the others, including Bobby, having left already. Warren got on some clothes, and spent a moment fixing his hair in its usual spiked do. His mind kept drifting back to Bobby in the shower, the way his hands had slid over his body, caressing it in a fashion that Warren had longed to do himself, but couldn't, since Peter and Logan were in the same room and might not appreciate it if Warren suddenly pounced on Bobby.

He knew that Bobby would be waiting for him, and he knew that this was likely to end up in bed, and he was not opposed to that idea at all.  
As soon as he was satisfied with how his hair looked he left the locker rooms and headed upstairs.

Bobby was sitting cross-legged on his bed and waited for Warren to come, but he was starting to think that he had been ditched, because it had been ages since he had left the showers (or at least it felt that way).

Just as he was about to file a missing persons report he heard the door opening, and quickly straightened his back. As he saw Warren entering the room his face cracked up in a smile. His roommate-turned-lover just seemed to have that effect on him.

"What took you so lo—" His question was interrupted when Warren ran over to him and wrestled him to the bed, pushing his back against the mattress before he had time to say anything else. He quickly straddled him and grabbed Bobby's wrists, pinning them above his head in an iron grip. Bobby was a bit taken back by the sudden movement, but before he could think more about it Warren claimed his lips in a kiss that made his head spin.

Warren soon pulled away from the kiss, much to Bobby's protests. "You are such a tease," he whispered huskily. Bobby wasn't about to protest that statement, because teasing Warren had pretty much been exactly what he had been doing in the shower. And it seemed to have worked, judging by the position they were in now. He lifted his ass off the mattress as far as he could and rubbed his groin up against Warren, just to be certain there were no confusion between them.

Warren's eyes flared with a sudden spark of desire, and Bobby could feel the fingers around his wrist tighten their hold.

Warren stared down at him for a moment, then released his hands and got off the bed completely, leaving Bobby all alone on it. He was about to complain, but Warren stopped him before he could even open his mouth.

"Get your clothes off," he ordered as he started pulling off his own shirt and then moving to the fly of his jeans. Bobby did not waste any time and a few moments later his clothes were lying on a pile on the floor, and he stretched languidly on the bed, putting on yet another a little show for Warren who was struggling to get his feet free of the jeans.

As Warren saw his stretching he shook his head. "Damned tease," he muttered, kicked off the pants and the boxers that were tangled up together and crawled back onto the bed. Skin slid against skin as he lay down next to Bobby, his torso positioned over the ice mutant so Warren could easily access his lips. Which he was quick to do, and soon they were lost in another kiss. Warren could feel his cock respond to the kissing and the feel of Bobby's naked body underneath him, and soon it was hard, pressing against Bobby's thigh.

"God, I want you so bad," he mumbled as he nibbled on Bobby's bottom lip. Bobby answered by firmly grabbing his ass and squeezing it. One finger slid down to rub across the puckered opening, and Warren clenched his eyes shut and let out a small moan. So far it had been him who had been topping Bobby when they had sex, but maybe they would have to try the other way around. Another time. Now all he wanted was to sheathe himself inside Bobby and feel his muscles clench down on him.

"Turn over," he ordered huskily, and Bobby was quick to obey, soon standing on his hands and knees while Warren was rummaging through the nightstand in search of the lube they had finally gotten around to buying.

"I'm feeling lonely, man, can you just get your ass over here already?" Bobby moaned impatiently as he pushed himself upright, leaning back on his haunches. Warren cast a glance over his shoulder at him and tossed him a grin. Moment later he was crawling back towards him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, briefly resting his chin on Bobby's shoulder as his hands gently swept across his chest. Bobby could feel Warren's erection press against his buttocks and he was growing even more impatient, wanting nothing more than to feel said erection inside of him.

He was about to vocalise his impatience when Warren suddenly pushed him back down to his hands and knees. Bobby bit down on his bottom lip as he felt the first touch of Warren's warm fingers sweep across his puckered opening. Soon a trickle of lube joined the fingers, preparing him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just get on with it already," he grunted out and was rewarded by a chuckle from Warren.

"You sure about that?" Warren said jokingly, and Bobby just groaned and pushed his hips back onto Warren's fingers in obvious confirmation. Warren loved how eager Bobby got when he was horny, it only made him even hornier, and about now he wasn't sure he could have waited any longer, even if he wanted to. He wanted Bobby, and he wanted him now. It didn't take long before Warren ripped open the foil package he had grabbed from the drawer alongside with the lube, and soon he rolled the condom down his rock hard length.

Warren was quick to position himself, and soon he was gliding into Bobby, slowly easing his way past the rings of muscle while being careful not to hurt him. The pace was slow and controlled, but Warren had to fight to keep it that way, as a part of him just wanted to relinquish all control and just slam into Bobby as hard and fast as he could. But he knew that if he did that Bobby would be sore for a while, and that would be a while were there would be no more sex, and that would be too damned hard. And, well, of course, there was this whole thing with not taking care of your lover and not hurt him, couldn't forget about that either.

Bobby moaned loudly, indicating that Warren was hitting that special spot inside of him. Warren grinned to himself and started deliberately rubbing over the exact same spot, ripping more moans and groans from Bobby's throat.

Warren was clutching Bobby's hips, his fingers digging into the flesh, but Bobby didn't seem to mind, or even notice. He just arched his back as Warren buried himself inside of him in one powerful thrust. The soft skin of his back looked utterly delicious as the muscles underneath flexed, and Warren leaned down and let his tongue trace over it. The saltiness of sweat had mixed with something that was purely Bobby, and it tasted wonderful.

"Oh God," Warren mumbled against the soft skin and again licked it as Bobby clenched down on his cock.

"Hey, ya can just call me Bobb—" Bobby interrupted his own joke with a moan as Warren's hand snaked around him to wrap around his cock. He was rock hard, the tip adorned with a drop of precome that Warren now spread around the head with his thumb.

"That feels fucking amazing," Bobby said huskily as Warren slid his hand down to the base of him, gently touching every inch of his erection while his own was still planted firmly inside of him.

"Then this are gonna feel even better," Warren whispered in his ear before he quickly wrapped both arms around Bobby's waist and pulled him upright so his back pressed again Warren's chest. This new position left Warren kneeling with Bobby sitting on his lap with one leg on either side of him, riding his cock, and it certainly felt good for him at least. This way he could feel all of Bobby's lean body against himself as they fucked.

Bobby took a moment to take in the feel of the position Warren had pulled him into, and then slowly started to move. This way it was he who was in control, he who could control the pace and depth of penetration, and Bobby found that he liked that control. Slowly he lifted his body only to soon glide down on Warren's cock again, taking his length into his body, feeling him fill him up completely.

Warren's hand wrapped around his cock again, slowly sliding up and down the length in a languid pace to match that of Bobby's movements. Bobby leaned back against Warren's chest and rested his head against his shoulder for a moment before turning it enough to the side so that he could claim Warren's lips for his in a searing kiss that left the both of them breathless. But then Warren's grasp on his cock tightened and started moving faster, and that pulled Bobby's focus away from his lips to a whole other region of his body. He started matching the pace Warren was setting, an ever-increasing one, and soon Bobby was practically impaling himself on Warren's cock, over and over again.

Both of them were moaning incoherently now, urging each other on to go faster and harder. Bobby could feel his orgasm coming closer by every rub across his prostate and every stroke of Warren's hand, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last long. He murmured this fact to Warren who just grunted, "Well, you aren't the only one," before sinking his teeth into the flesh of Bobby's shoulder. The blunt teeth left a prominent mark in the skin, a perfect image of his pearly-whites, but didn't even come close to breaking the skin.

To accompany the bite Warren upped the pace of his strokes on Bobby's flesh again, and it didn't take more than a few seconds before Bobby tensed and then came with a muffled scream, Warren's hand held in front of his mouth to try and keep from alerting everyone in the nearby rooms. Sticky, hot come shot from him and soon dribbled down over Warren's fingers.

Bobby started to sag against him, exhausted from his orgasm, and Warren realised that if he was to come too he had to take matters into his own hands again. Or well, hips maybe. He pushed Bobby back into their previous position, grasped his hips and soon started thrusting vigorously into him again. Now that Bobby had already come there was no reason to try and delay this anymore, and by now he was already tottering on the edge of sweet release, longing for that final drop.

Soon his movements became erratic, and he had to bite down on his lip to keep from screaming out loudly as he finally fell over the edge into pure bliss. His fingers dug even harder into Bobby's hips and would probably leave bruises, but right now he couldn't care less about that. All that mattered was the orgasm that ripped through him.

As soon as he had shot his load and came back to his senses he dropped his grip on Bobby's hips and collapsed onto the bed, completely spent. He barely remembered to pull off the used condom and toss it to the floor.

Bobby smiled to himself as he turned around, resting on his side, and looked at Warren. His lover's eyes were clenched shut and sweat adorned his forehead. His usually well-kept hairdo was a mess, but even so he looked as handsome as Bobby had ever seen him.

Bobby wrapped one arm around Warren's neck and his fingers brushed against soft feathers. "God, Warren, you are so damned good," he grunted out with a rough voice and then leaned in to place a soft kiss on his cheek. A soft smile played on Warren's lips, but his eyes remained shut.

"Well, you ain't half bad yourself Icy," he replied with a chuckle as he placed an arm around Bobby's waist, pulling him closer to him. "You know?" he continued after a short while of cuddling. Bobby just shook his head in answer, too tired to answer.

"You are all sticky and stuff."

Bobby cast a quick glance down his body and saw the mess he had made earlier when he came, cum now spread across his lower abdomen and cock, some of it having rubbed onto Warren as well.

Bobby grinned sheepishly and glanced back at Warren who was now looking at him through hooded eyes. "I think we need to take a shower."


End file.
